Rester vivant, simplement pour toi
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Hermione vit une vie paisible jusqu'à ce que le retour d'un de ses meilleur ami vienne tout boulverser... après 10 ans d'absence. Fidèle à moi-même, me revoilà avec une magnifique histoire avec mon couple préféré
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre1 Des nouvelles de toi

-Chéri, tu veux bien aller chercher le courrier?

Hermione Granger, 27 ans, habitait dans une jolie maison en Espagne, avec un jeune homme de 29 ans, nommé Mathiew Smith.Ils s'étaient rencontré en voyage en Espagne et se fut le coup de foudre.La journée où il avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, il ne l'avait pas crut, mais lorsu'elle lui montra ses pouvoirs, il n'eût autre choix que d'y croire. Ils étaient maintenant fiancés depuis 2 ans.

-Tiens 'Mione, tu as reçut quelques lettres.

Hermione devint alors sombre. La seule personne qui l'avait appelée comme ça, c'était son meilleur ami: Ron Weasley. Depuis sa dernière journée d'école à Poudlard, ils s'étaient perdus de vue et c'était très douloureux de se souvenir de lui maintenant. Heureusement, Harry Potter, son autre meilleur ami, continuait de lui parler régulièrement puisqu'il habitait à deux rues de chez elle.

-Désolé Hermione.J'avais oublié que tu...tu...  
-Non, ça va... Je devrais m'habituer je dois vivre avec le fait que je ne le reverrai peut-être plus... ja... mais...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

-Ça va, ma chérie... je suis certain que vous allez vous retrouver un jour.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça un petit moment avant qu'elle ne se sépare de lui.

-Ça va maintenant. Je vais me calmer et je regarderai mes comptes et mes factures plus tard. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une marche, ça va me calmer.  
-D'accord, à plus tard.  
-À plus tard.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la maison. Elle marchait dans la rue, essayant de se calmer. Elle s'assit sur un banc et soupira.

-Ça fait 10 ans que tu es partit, Ron. Si tu savais comme tu me manque. Qu'est-ce que tu devient? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir...

FLASH-BACK: (C'est Hermione qui parle, on est un peu comme dans ses pensées)

-Hermione, tu viens? J'aimerais te parler.  
-Bien sûr, Ron.

On se dirigent vers le parc, pour parler plus tranquillement. On regarde le lac avant que je me retourne vers toi.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Moment de silence.

-Je t'aime.  
-Quoi?  
-Je t'aime.Je t'aime depuis toujours.Je comprendrait maintenant si tu me disais que, toi, tu ne m'aimais pas. C'est vrai, quoi, je suis pauvre, maigre, maladroit, trop grand, je manque de tact, tu me le répète assez souvent, mais je devais te le dire. Peu m'importe que tu m'aimes ou non, je te l'ai dit et, maintenant, si tu ne veux plus me parler, je te comprendrai... mais saches que quoique tu fasses, moi, je t'aimerai toujours...

C'est là que tu es parti en courrant vers le château, me laissant seule avec le sentiment de culpabilité. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de te dire un mot.

-Ron, c'était le seul mot qui ait sorti de ma bouche, avant que je ne me mette à sanglotter, le dos contre un grand arbre, assise à son pied. Quel imbécile, tu faisais! Tu croyais que je ne t'aimais pas.

Je me suis lever et j'ai courrut jusque dans mon dortoire. Je m'étais promit que le lendemain, je te parlerais, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. C'était notre dernier jour d'école, après, nous allions tous prendre des chemins différents dans la vie.

Le lendemain, à la garre de King's Cross...

-Ron, pourquoi m'as-tu évité tous le trajet?

Nous sommes maintenant seuls, au milieu de la garre, mais je sens quand même tous les regards braqués sur nous. Tu voulais t'en aller, mais je t'ai retenue à temps pour t'en empêcher.

-Ron, réponds-moi...  
-Pourquoi? Parce qu'hier soir je t'ai déclaré ma flamme et que, maintenant, je n'ai plus le courage te regarder en face.  
-Très bien, tu n'ai plus capable de me regarder, aucun problême, restes de dos, mais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

Tu ne bougeais plus et restais dos à moi. Je sentais bien que tu voulais partir, mais tes jambes ne bougeais pas, tu étais comme pétrifié.

-Tu t'es conduit comme un lâche, hier soir.Si tu savais la nuit que j'ai passé. Si tu m'avais écouté hier, au lieu de t'enfuir, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mais, comme d'habitude, il fallait que tu monte toute une histoire sur le fait que TU penses que je ne t'aimes pas...  
-ARRÊTES...  
-Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit hier que je ne voudrais plus te parler après cette déclaration, détrompes-toi, ce n'est pas après ça que je ne voulais plus te parler, mais après la fuite que tu as fait. Tu m'as laissé seule avec ma culpabilité... et pourtant, je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable... et pourtant, je te parles encore, il y a quelque chose en moi qui me pousse aller te parler. Je ne suis pas capable de m'en empêcher...  
-Pourquoi?

Ta voix sonnait très faible, probablement à cause de toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites.

-Parce que je t'aime.

C'est à ce moment que tu t'ai tourné vers moi.

-Quoi? Tu plaisant...

Je t'ai alors embrassé avec passion, espérant que tu comprennes bien le message. Tu resta quelque minute là, à me contemplé, avant de me sourire.

-Si je n'avais pas été si entêté, ça ferait longtemps que l'on serait ensemble.  
-Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette histoire, moi aussi j'aurais du te le dire bien avant.  
-Mais si je te l'avais dit avant, on aurait pu vivre une si belle histoire d'amour, sans jamais voir de fin.  
-Que veux-tu dire?  
-Hermione, tu me dis en passant ta belle grande main si douce dans mes cheveux et en prenant soudain un air grave,alors que je fronce les sourcils, je vais devoir aller étudier en Amérique

Là, je ne savais pas du tout quelle expression j'avais, mais je sentais des larmes rouler le long de mes joues.

-Non, Ron, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

Je te saute au cou en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Ron, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je t'aimes trop.

Tu ferma les yeux, comme si ton coeur se serrait et qu'il commençait à battre avec l'ardeur d'un concert rock.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter. Je reviendrai dans deux ans et j'aimerais bien que l'on se mari. Je te promet de t'écrire à tous les jours aussi.

Je te faisais maintenant un sourire radieux.

-Oui, Ron, oui, nous allons nous marier dès que tu reviendras. Je t'aimes tant, Ron.

On s'embrasse encore et tu me dis:  
-Je t'aimes aussi, 'Mione.

C'était la première fois que tu m'appellais comme ça, c'est ce qui m'as rendue le sourire, mais, maintenant, ça me donne du chagrin chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre m'appelle comme ça, parce que ça me fait penser à toi. Ce fut aussi notre dernier regarde que l'on s'est donné, avant que l'on ne se sépare pour de bon.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK (et des pensées d'Hermione)

Hermione se mit à pleurer sur le banc avant de se lever pour retourner à la maison, une demi-heure plus tard.

-Bon, encore des factures à payer. Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose cette lettre...

Ses yeux et ss bouche s'ouvirent avec stupeur lorsqu'elle reconnu le logo de Poudlard. Elle se hâta de l'ouvrir:

"Chère Hermione Granger,  
Cette lettre est pour vous annoncer que nous avons retrouvé le corps de M.Ronald Weasley, hier soir. Il est présentement à Poudlard et je vous demande, avec M. Harry Potter, qui a aussi été averti, de bien venir à l'école. Il y a quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir.  
Avec mes sentiments respectueux  
Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et s'évanouie.

À SUIVRE...


	2. Ne me laisse pas tomber

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai prit. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous envoie la suite qui vous consollera, je vous le garantie. Merci pour les review et n'ayez pas peur, je ne turai pas Ron... enfin, pas avant qu'Hermione ne découvre que c'est vraiment lui qu'elle aime... N'oubliez pas que c'est supposé être un Ron/Hermione...

Bonne lecture!!

Bizous,  
Sophia Grint

-------------------  
Chapitre2 Ne me laisses pas tomber

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans son lit et deux personnes se tenaient près d'elle.

-Ron... Harry, on doit absolument aller voir Ron à Poudlard.

Harry avait eu la même letrre et s'était précipité vers la maison d'Hermione et Mathiew. Il avait retrouvé la jeune fille évanouie dans la cuisine.

Elle se leva et alla à son placard pour faire sa valise.

-Hermione, reposes-toi un peu, tu viens de te réveiller.

-Non, Mathiew, tu ne comprends pas, il faut absolument que j'y aille.

-Herm', tu dois vraiment te reposer...

-NON, HARRY! COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER ME DIRE ÇA ALORS QUE TON MEILLEUR AMI EST PEUT-ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE MOURIR?!

-Calmes-toi Hermione. Je suis aussi attristé que toi par la nouvelle, mais je crois que tu dois quand même te reposer. Et puis, on ne sait même pas comment il est, peut-être qu'il se porte aussi bien que nous trois, dit-il en essayant de maîtriser la peur dans sa voix.

-Comment peux-tu dire que je me portes bien?! Tu ne peux savoir comment je me sens en ce moment...

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, MAIS TU N'ES PAS LA SEULE À TE SENTIR AUSSI MAL! MOI AUSSI J'AI DES SENTIMENTS ET CROIS-TU VRAIMENT QUE LA SITUATION ME REND HEUREUX?! JE NE SAIT PAS COMMENT SE PORTE MON MEILLEUR AMI EN CE MOMENT, MAIS J'ESSAIE DE NE PAS DRAMATISER!!!

Hermione regarda son ami dans les yeux et sentit des larmes couler un peu sur sa joue.

-Désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter autant... mais je veux absolument y aller tout de suite, je ne suis pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps, j'ai déjà attendu 10 ans...

-Je comprends Herm', je suis désolé aussi d'avoir crié. Viens, on va aller là-bas tout de suite.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Mathiew d'un air décidé.

-Très bien, dit Harry après un moment de réflexion, mais fais ta valise parce que tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ils prirent un portoloin que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait envoyé et atterirent devant le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci se tenait à leurs côtés.

-Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que lui est-il arrivé? Où est-il?

Hermione s'était précipité sur lui pour lui poser des questions.

-Calmez-vous, miss.Granger. Venez avec moi.

Les trois suivirent le directeur. Harry restait le visage tendu, Mathiew n'avait aucune expression et Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Le directeur poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et ce que vit Hermione lui donna un haut-le-coeur. Ron se tenait immobile sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Plus maigre qu'avant, il était nu mais le bas était caché par une couverture et le haut était découvert. Son torse et son dos étaient couvert de cicatrices, résultats des nombreux coup de fouets qu'il avait reçut, mais son visage semblait paisible.

-RON!

Hermione courrut vers lui, pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle posa sa tête sur son ventre et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Harry d'une voix étrangement faible.

-On l'a découvert dans une des cachettes de vous-savez-qui...

-Mais Harry l'a tué, dit Hermione à travers ses larmes.

-Oui, et nous avons arrêté tous les mangemorts, mais il semblerait que trois d'entre eux nous ait échappé, dit Dumbledore.

-Qui?

-Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow.

-Et pourquoi s'en seraient-ils prit à Ron?

-Probablement parce qu'ils voulaient vous retrouver, Harry et venger leur maître. En s'en prenant à Mr.Weasley, ils esperaient peut-être découvrir où vous vous cachiez et, finalement, vous tuer. Mais Mr.Weasley ne s'est pas laisser faire et il a tenu jusqu'au bout sans jamais avouer où vous vous touviez, même après toute la torture qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Son meilleur ami s'était sacrifié pour lui.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda le jeune homme, d'une voix étouffée.

Tout le monde, sauf Hermione qui ne se décollait toujours pas de Ron, se tourna vers Mrs.Pomefresh.

-Il a dut se faire lançer plusieurs sortilèges très puissant, mais on ne sait pas du tout lesquels. Il est présentement dans le coma, mais, les chances qu'il survie sont minimes.

Dumbledore sembla avoir vieillie de 20 ans. Les pleures d'Hermione redoublèrent.

-Non, il est encore vivant, dites-moi qu'il est encore vivant.

-Il l'est encore, mais il ne le sera pas très longtemps. Ça prend un esprit et un corps très fort pour survivre après tout ce qu'il a subit...

-CROYEZ-VOUS QU'IL N'EST PAS ASSEZ FORT POUR ÇA?! C'EST UN DES SORCIERS LES PLUS COURAGEUX QUE J'AI CONNU. IL EST ASSEZ FORT POUR SURVIVRE ESPÈCE DE VIELLIE C...

-Resaisisez-vous Miss.Granger, dit le professeur MacGonagall, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fini l'école que vous avez le droit de parler comme ça aux membres du personnel.

-Laissez, professeur, intervint le directeur avec un petit sourire, elle à le droit de s'exprimer si elle le désire, il faut bien qu'elle laisse aller ses émotions un peu, c'est là l'une des principales conditions de la jeunesse, rajouta-t-il avec sagesse. Écoutez Miss.Granger, vous devriez aller vous reposer, en fait, tout les trois, vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous en avez tous besoin. Minerva vous montrera vos chambres.

-Harry, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, il va survivre, hein?

Harry, qui n'avait dit mots depuis qu'il avait apprit la raison pour laquelle son ami était dans cet état, tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie d'un air qu'il se voulait réconfortant, bien que l'angoisse se lisait très bien dans ses yeux émeraudes.

-Oui Herm', il va survivre et nous redeviendrons le trio que nous formions avant. Nous rirons, comme au collège, je te le promet.

-Venez, tous les trois, dit le professeur MacGonagall.

En marchant, Hermione remarqua que l'école n'avait pas du tout changée. Toujours ce côté mystérieux et en même temps magique, bien qu'il se soit un peu assombri. Deux chambre qu'elle n'avit jamais vu se trouvaient devant elle.

-Bonne nuit, dit Mathiew.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Hermione.

Il l'embrassant longuement et elle se laissa faire avant de tourner la tête et de lui dire:  
-À demain.

Vers minuit, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se leva et rejoignit l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise près de son ami.

-Ron, dit-elle doucement, Ron, est-ce que tu m'entends? Je suis certaine que tu m'entends. Écoutes, je dois te parler. Je ne sais pas très bien par quoi commencer. Dabord, ta famille va très bien. Malgré ton absence, elle a continué à vivre, même si ça a été très difficile, surtout pour Ginny. Ils vont tous venir te voir demain. Tu sais que tu me manques. Je veux te demander quelque chose: S.V.P. ne m'abandonnes pas. Restes en vie, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus si je survivrais si tu me quittait une nouvelle fois... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir. Pendant quatre ans, je refusais de voir d'autres hommes pour la simple et bonne raison que je gardais l'espoir que tu reviennes.

Dehors, l'orage grondait. Le tonerre accusa l'éclair de quelque chose d'incompréensible aux oreilles d'Hermione et l'éclair se défendit en jetant un gros jet lumineux. Pendant un fraction de secondes, la pièce fut empli par un lumière vive et la jeune fille put voir les cicatrices qui ornait le torse de Ron. Elle soupira tandis que la pluie martelait la fenêtre.

-Ensuite, poursuivit-elle, j'ai commençée à m'inquiéter, surtout que tu ne m'écrivais plus. Après, je t'en ai voulu. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi, et maintenant, tous ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu te réveilles, que tu me parles. J'aimerais que tous redevienne comme avant. Tu savais que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en espagne? Il s'appelle Mathiew Smith, Il prend bien soin de moi, ne t'en fait pas. C'est certain, il ne peut pas te remplacer, enfin, personne ne peut te remplacer. Nous devons nous marier bientôt, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. En fait, je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni où j'en suis. Je... je crois que je vais te laisser. On se revoit demain.

Elle passa délicatement sa main sur son visage tandis que le tonerre et l'éclaire se disputaient encore. À la vu de son torse une autre fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa bouche et de murmurer, dans un souffle:

-Ron, qu'as-tu bien pu subir?

Elle dévia difficilement ses yeux de lui et partit en direction de la bibliothèque, seul endroit où elle se sentait bien, pour une nuit de sommeil qui s'annonçait très courte.

"Hermione? Oui, je reconnais ta voix, même si elle n'est plus aussi autoritaire que toute les fois où Harry et moi faisions des bêtises. Non, elle semble plutôt inquiète, faible, triste, tremblante, vulnérable... Qu'as-tu? Bien sûr que je t'entends, mais je ne peux ni bouger, ni parler, je n'en ai pas la force. Hermione, je t'aime encore, je ne t'ai jamais oublié et je me suis battu jusqu'à la fin pour notre amitié à tous les trois, pour Harry et pour... toi. Tu m'as tellement manquée. Non, ne part pas. Je veux te sentir près de moi, encore, Hermione!!"

À SUIVRE...


	3. Ne perds pas espoir

Note de l'auteur: Désolé du retard. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai ni oubliée, ni abandonné. Voici la suite. Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit et je suis en court d'écriture pour le cinquième. Jespère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

SoPhIaGrInT

Chapitre 3 Ne perds pas l'espoir

-Hermione... Hermione... Hey, la marmotte...

-Hein, quoi?!

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Des livres, des livres et encore des livres. Elle était à la bibliothèque et s'était endormi sur "Différents sorts; comment les détecter?".

-Il est quelle heure?

-8h30 du matin. Tu t'es endormie.

-Ouais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis aller à la bibliothèque. Je voulais savoir ce que ces salopard ont fait à Ron. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé.

-Ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en l'entendant soupirer.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoique se soit, une musique retenti. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cette maudite saison des sentiments, elle consistait à dévoilé son coeur, en chantant, aussitôt qu'un gros sentiments s'emparait de quiconque. Elle n'arrivait que très rarement, mais personne ne savait quand elle pourrait finir. Ça faisait 5 ans qu'elle durait.

-Bon, encore une fois.

"_Hermione:_

_Je n'en peu plus, j'ai l'impression que je tombe_

_Je tombe dans un trou sans fond_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Tous s'est passé si vite, maintenant je ne comprends plus rien_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Refrain_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive_

_Il n'étais parti que pour une formation_

_Il est revenu avec un poison_

_Oh! Quand la vie arrêtera-t-elle de s'acharner sur moi?_

_Quand donc je pourrai enfin vivre une vrai vie?!_

_Harry(en parlant):_

_**Tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire**_

_**Ce n'est pas juste**_

_**La vie ne ressemble qu'à un éternelle recommençement**_

_(En chantant)_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Il était mon meilleur ami_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Refrain (Hermione et Harry):_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive_

_Il n'étais parti que pour une formation_

_Il est revenu avec un poison_

_Oh! Quand la vie arrêtera-t-elle de s'acharner sur moi?_

_Quand donc je pourrai enfin vivre une vrai vie?!_

_Hermione:_

_Ce que la vie peut être injuste_

_Harry:_

_Tout le poids du monde _

_Tombe sur mes épaules_

_Hermione:_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Harry:_

_Lui qui était si humain_

_Hermione:_

_Sa vie lui glisser entre les mains_

_Refrain (Hermione et Harry):_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive_

_Il n'étais parti que pour une formation_

_Il est revenu avec un poison_

_Oh! Quand la vie arrêtera-t-elle de s'acharner sur moi?_

_Quand donc je pourrai enfin vivre une vrai vie?!_

_Refrain (Hermione et Harry):_

_Pourquoi lui?_

_Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive_

_Il n'étais parti que pour une formation_

_Il est revenu avec un poison_

_Oh! Quand la vie arrêtera-t-elle de s'acharner sur nous?_

_Quand donc nous pourrons enfin vivre une vrai vie?!_

_Hermione:_

_Pourquoi lui?"_

(Je voulais préciser que c'est une chanson tirée de ma tête. Il n'y a pas d'air, mais si vous en trouvez un, ne vous gêné pas. Je voulais vous dire aussi que dans mes autres chansons, ça va sûrement en être déjà connues. Pour celle-là, j'étais désespéré, je n'en trouvais pas qui me convenait. lol)

Hermione était maintenant à genoux par terre et pleurait, les bras de Harry autour de ses épaules.

-Pourquoi lui, Harry, hein? Pourquoi?

-Je sais Herm', mais ce n'est pas en pleurant que l'on va règler la situation.

-Tu as raison. C'est cette maudite saison des sentiments qui m'a achevée. En plus, je sais que ça va durer encore longtemps.

-Bof! ce n'est pas la chose la plus dramatique qu'il y a ici, et puis, tu as une très belle voix.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Oh! je sais, c'est dans ma nature.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre?!

-Allez viens, on va déjeuner. Cette après-midi, la famille Weasley va arriver, ce sera une autre journée pleine d'émotions.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, Matthiew fondit sur eux.

-J'ai réussi à la retrouver, lui dit Harry.

-Dieu merci, s'écria l'autre jeune homme.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas déménagée dans un autre pays, mon meilleur ami est ici, je ne le lâcherai pas quand il est dans cet état, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Voyons chérie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Elle lui lança un regard assassin et parti parmi les Gryffondors. On était au milieu de l,année, la grande salle était bondée d'élèves surexcités.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

-Tu sais Matthiew, Hermione est une fille très complexe. Ça fait quoi, onze... douze...quatorze... dix-huit ans que je la connais, et je ne la comprends toujours pas.

-C'est décourageant!

-Ouais, en fait, je crois que la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, c'était Ron. Pour toutes les disputes qu'il a eu avec elle, il fallait qu'il connaisse tous ses points forts et ses points faible.

-Pour l'instant, on devrait aller manger. J'ai une faim de loup.

Harry baissa la tête, réprimant un sourire. Cette phrase, il l'avait entendu souvent quand il était au collège, mais la personne qui la disait était présentement à l'infirmerie, entre la vie et la mort.

"Ron, reviens vite, on est tous en train de devenir fou"

La même journée, Dumbledore avait annoncé à toute l'école que Ron était arrivé à l'école. Puisqu'il y avait des chances pour que Lestranges, Malfoy et Pettigrow soient dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, Il avait exigé que tous les élèves soient en groupe et qu'il devaient se pilier aux heures de visites.

Plus tard dans le journée...

-Harry, Hermione...

Les deux concernés se tournèrent pour voir une tête rousse courir vers eux. Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Vous m'avez manqués.

-Toi aussi Ginny.

Elle la lâcha et se jeta ensuite sur Harry.

-Harry, je me suis ennuyée de toi. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

-En fait, il est...

Il fut coupé par la famille Weasley qui arrivait en courrant.

-Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il survivra.

Mme Pomefresh expliquait aux Weasley ce qui s'était passer avec Ron.

Molly pleurait, la tête posée de la même façon qu'Hermione avait posée la sienne la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Arthur essayait à grand peine de ne pas verser une larme, bien qu'on voyait ses yeux rouges. Fred et George avaient perdus leur sourire malicieux qu'ils avaient toujours. Leur visage était soudainement grave. Percy n'avait pu être là, quoiqu'on se demandait si il serait vraiment venu (désolé pour ses fans, mais il m'a vraient frustré dans le cnquième). Bill était là aussi. Il était de passage en Angleterre et passsait ses journées au Terrier. Son visage tendu n'exprimait rien d'autre que la peur et la tristesse. Charlie n'était pas là, petit problème en Roumanie, mais il reviendrait dès que possible.

Ginny, par contre, ne put en entendre plus car, n'acceptant pas la situation de son frère, elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry la suivit, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

-Ce serait mieux si j'y allais. Reste avec sa famille, d'accord?

Elle sortit et courrut jusqu'à un mur où on pouvait entendre des reniflements.

-Ginny?

Hermione s'avançait un peu plus.

-Ginny, réponds-moi.

Cachée derrière une statut, une tignasse rousse remua légèrement.

-Il n'a pas le droit, Hermione.

Celle-ci se rapprocha un peu plus.

-Je le sais, Ginny, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir. Il a été très courageux et s'il a été capable de resté vivant jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas capable d'attendre d'avoir 95 ans pour mourir.

Tout en parlant, Hermione essayait de s'en convainqure elle-même. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis un moment.

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais et que j'étais fière d'être sa soeur. Je ne lui ai même pas permis de me prendre dans ses bras quand nous sommes sortit de la chambre des secrets. Jamais il ne m'avait fait ça avant. Enfin, un jour, quand nous étions petits, je suis tombée dans le jardin et me suis mise à pleurer. Il m'a alors serré dans ses bras, mais ça ne comptait pas, nous n'avions que 4 et 5 ans. En plus, la journée qu'il devait partir en Amérique, je lui en voulais et... je ne lui ait presque pas parlé. Je m'en veux... maintenant.

Ginny et Hermione pleurèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant une bonne heure.

" Je ne comprends plus rien. Ginny, pourquoi es-tu parti? Je voulais te voir, mais tu t'es sauvé, pourquoi? Maman, tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Je n'aimes pas te voir comme ça. Je veux vous revoir souire. A.V.P. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent tous. Je suis dans le coma?! Je dois recommençer à vivre. Pour retrouver le côté protecteur de ma mère, l'amour pour les moldus de mon père, le sourire malicieux des jumeaux, les yeux brillant de Bill, Ginny, ma belle Ginevra, revoir Charlie et même Percy, retrouver Harry, mon meilleur ami et... Mon Hermione à moi. Attendez-moi, tous. Je reviens avec force. Je vous aime tant!"

Au même moment, on vit, dehors, un beau petit papillon voler, le vent souffler, des feuilles se répandrent partout, des hypogriffes dormirent paisiblement et, dans un lit d'une certaine infirmerie, des cils roux bougèrent et des doigts remuèrent légèrement.

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Tu as bougé, n'estce pas?

Chapitre 4 Tu as bougé, n'est-ce pas?

"Je n'en peu plus. Tous ça à cause de ces narcissiques de mangemorts. Ils ont presque tué mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux que les voir mourir devant moi. Oui, les faire mourir, on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je les déteste, je veux leur mort. Ils n'avaient pas le croit de faire ça. Arrrrrrrrrrgh!"

Un cadre tomba au sol, y répendant des millier de morceaux. En face, un Harry féroce tentait de se calmer devant deux jeunes filles paralysées de terreur et regardant la photo d'un certain trio qui jonchait le sol.

-Harry calmes-toi, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Non je ne me calmerai pas. Te rends-tu compte qu'ils ont presque tué mon meilleur ami?

-C'est toi-même qui m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas tout dramatiser, dit-elle avec plus de confiance.

-Eh, bien, je me suis trompé. Je sais qu'il ne se réveillera pas.

Hermione fut frappé d'horreur. Pourquoi il lui disait ça?

-HARRY POTTER, JE N'AIMAIS PAS T'ENTENDRE PARLER COMME ÇA QUAND J'AVAIS 15 ANS, MAIS LÀ TU NE M'AURAS PAS. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE ÇA QUAND, VOILÀ TROIS JOURS, TU ME RÉCONFORTAIS EN DISANT QUE **_NOTRE _** MEILLEUR AMI ÉTAIT ENCORE VIVANT. RON VIT TOUJOURS, IL SERA TOUJOURS À NOS CÔTÉS CAR JE VAIS CONTINUER À Y CROIRE. SI TOI, TU LE SOUPÇONNES, C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE PARCE QUE TU NE MÉRITES PAS D'ÊTRE SON AMI.

Hermione arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire? Elle se sentit affreusement gênée et un gros silence embarassé pesa dans la pièce. Harry s'était figé en regardant Hermione, de la tristesse si lisant dans ses yeux émeraude et Ginny, ne pouvant supporter davantage quitta la pièce.

Une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge alors qu'il essayait de parler. Son coeur battait furieusement et la tristesse fit bientôt place à la colère.

-C'est ce que tu penses? Alors peut-être que tu as raison. Je ne suis peut-être pas digne de Ron. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le retrouver si tu es si certaine qu'il se réveillera? vas-y, je ne te retiens pas...

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté avant de quitter la pièce en refermant la porte avec violence.

Harry resta un moment à regarder la porte fermé, essayant vainement de se calmer. Elle ne le croyait pas digne d'être le meilleur ami de Ron?! Très bien. Elle n'avait qu'à le rejoindre, croisant les doigts pour qu'il se réveille, ce qui n'arriverait pas... enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense...

-Harry, je te cherchais partout.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur?

Sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, Albus Dumbledore scrutait Harry avec insistance.

-Qu'elque chose ne va pas?

-Non, tout va très bien professeur.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de ton amie, Miss Granger. Il paraît qu'elle a un peu, disons, sacagé la salle sur demande. Elle devait se dire que rien ne serait réelement brisé puisque ce n'est qu'une, comment dire, illusion. Sais-tu ce qui lui arrive?

Sa voix semblait fatiguée par la vieillesse et les événement récents.

-Non, pas du tout.

À vrai dire, il se fouttait carrément de ce qui pouvait arriver à cette jeune fille.

-Écoute Harry, on a repéré Malfoy, Lestranges et Pettigrow à Pré-au-Lard, dans un coin près de la cabane hurlante. Malheureusement, ils nous ont une fois de plus échappé. Ils veulent continuer à semer la pagaille dans le village. Ils te veulent Hary. Sois sur tes gardes, d'accord?

-Très bien professeur.

-On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils ont fait subire à Monsieur Weasley?

-Non, on continu nos recherches.

-Très bien, file, maintenant.

-Oui professeur.

Dehors, Harry se remémora sa discution. Non, il n'allait pas se montrer à ces trois stupides personnes, mais il n'allait quand même pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il avait la défense de Ron à prendre, ainsi que celle de bien d'autres personnes. Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait ne rien faire.

"Harry, tu es trop cruel, toi aussi Hermione. Tu ne sais pas que l'on est souffre aussi Harry?! Si au moins tu nous confiais le fond de ta pensée. Tu sais Harry, on est là, on est tes amis. Mais parfois, tu me fais peur, ton côté noir semble vouloir prendre le dessus. Si tu veux les combattre, je te suivrai, promis. Hermione aussi, j'en suis persuadé. Mais si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé?!"

Ginny était couchée dans son lit et décida de suivre Harry, peu importe qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle était une Weasley après tout et Dieu sait qu'un Weasley a une tête dure. En pensant à ça, l'image de Ron lui vint en tête. Elle avait un peu peur qu'Harry se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Bang!

Boom!

Pif!

Paf!

Arrrrrrrrgh!

Put bip!

De bip!

De bip!

La vulgarité du langage ne changeait rien à l'état de la pièce. En effet, des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol, des fenêtres étaient brisées et des photos d'un certain trio s'étalaient dans le quatre coins de la pièce. Au milieu de tout ce fouilli, Hermione se tenait debout, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Dans son mouvement, elle entrîna un morceau de pot de vitre qui la coupa au bras. Elle ne sentait pas la douleur à cette partie de son corps, son coeur faisait trop mal. Le sang glissa le long de son bras,mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Il tomba sur le plancher, formant un flasque écarlate à ses genoux.

-Harry Potter, je te déteste!!!!!!!

-Hermione?

Elle ne répondit pas. Une tête rousse apparut dans l,embrasure de la porte. La bouche grande ouverte, Ginny regardait l'état de la pièce.

-C'est ça qui faisait tout ce bruit. Ah! Hermione, tu saignes.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtées et regarda sa blessure.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal?

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Hermione, ma chérie, tu es là.

Matthiew courut jusqu'à elle.

-Mais que t'est-il arrivé?

-Elle refuse de parler.

Ginny prit son bras et lança un sort de guérison. La blessure disparut aussitôt. Hermione continuait de fixer le vide, ses yeux rouges et bouffis par les larmes, puis elle fixa son regard dans celui de Ginny.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait aussi peur, dit-elle avec lenteur.

Ses yeux baissèrent vers la flasque de sang.

-C'est stupide, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, je n'ai rien sentit.

Ginny la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever. Mathiew les suivit, un peu frustré qu'elle ne lui accorde aucun regard.

-On devrait peut-être aller parler à Harry.

-Non, je dois aller chercher mon livre que j'ai oublié à l'infirmerie.

-Bon, ben, on vient avec toi alors.

Arrivé en ce lieux, Hermione leur dit de l'attendre. Elle prit son livre et avant de partir, s'assied sur le lit de Ron. Elle lui prit la main et la serra fotement dans la sienne.

-Reviens vite Ron, je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lever, elle sentit une pression contre sa main et entendit un léger gémissement.

-Hermione?

"Nom de dieu!"

À suivre........


	5. Tu es là, tu me souris

Chapitre 5 Tu es là, tu me souris

-Hermione, c'est... c'est bien toi?

La voix sonnait étrangement rauque. Il avit une énorme difficulté à parler. Hermione plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche et resta là, les yeux humides, à regarder l'homme ouvrir doucement ses paupières. Ses mains bougèent un peu, mais rein d'autre ne pouvait le faire.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh, mon dieu! Ron, tu... tu es en vie, je n'osais pas y croire. Je le savais...

Ses yeux semblaient fatigués, mais il trouva la force de les tourner vers Hermione et de lui sourire. Ginny,

Mathiew et Mrs, Pomefresh entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Que se pass-t-il, Her... oh! R.. Ro... Ron...

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux trempés de larmes et les mains moites, Ginny s'avança vers son frère, comme hypnotisée. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux et marcha d'un pas étonnement lent. Et puis, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, comme si tout voulait sortir d'un coup, elle lui tomba littéralement dans les bras en pleurant à grand bruit. Il réprima une grimace de douleur et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Inconsciement, des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues à lui aussi.

-Vous nous avez fait toute une peur, Mr. Weasley.

Hermione, elle, resta muette. Mathiew s'avança vers elle et la prit par la taille. Elle ne le repoussa même pas, encore sous le choc.

-Tu nous as manqué, Ron, dit Ginny.

Il tourna sa tête vers Hermione et vit Mathiew la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas tout de suite, mais bientôt, de la tristesse voila son regard. Ses yeux retournèrent vers sa soeur et il leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Toi aussi, Ginevra, tu m'as manqué, vous m'avez tous manqué.

-Tu te souviens de tout?

Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

-Pas les meilleurs souvenirs, malheureusement.

Il déposa un baisé sur son front et referma les yeux.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, je vais chercher Albus et Minerva.

Elle quitta la pièce. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Ron et se demandais bien pourquoi.

-Ça va Hermione? demanda Mathiew.

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Ron. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et leur regard se rencontra. Un petit sourire se dessina sur leur visage.Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, avant que les professuers n'arrivent.

-Ah! Mr. Weasley, vous êtes sain et sauf.

-Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer un peu.

-Est-ce qu'Hermione peut rester? demanda Ron.

-Pompon?

-Très bvien, mais pas plus de dix minutes.

-Miss. Weasley, voulez-vous aller avertir Harry que son meilleur ami est réveillé? demanda Dumbledore.

-Très bien professeur.

Elle quitta la pièce.

-On vous laisse.

Mathiew s'avança vers Hermione.

-S.V.P. Mathiew, peux-tu nous laisser seul?

Hermione avait finalement quitté Ron du regard. Mahiew parut mécontent, mais sortit. Elle reposa ses yeux sur Ron et il lui fit signe de se rapprocher.Elle s'assied près de lui, sur son lit.

-Ça va, maintenant, Herm'?

-Oui, maintenant que tu es là.

Il sourit et se redressa, non sans une grimace de douleur.

-Ça fait longtemps que je suis ici?

-Environ 1 semaine.

Ron parut secoué.

-Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te souvienne? demanda Hermione.

Ron réfléchi.

-Je me rappelle, juste avant de m'évanouir, j'ai vu le visage de Lestranges penché sur moi. Elle me demandait où était Harry, mais je ne lui ais pas répondu et puis, j'ai vu une lumière verte et plus rien.

-Une lumière verte, aaahhh!, mais tu vas bien maintenant?

-Oui, ça va mieux. Hermione, qui est ce... Matthiew, c'est ça?

-Oh!, dit-elle, cisiblement mal à l'aise, lui c'est mon petit ami depuis 2 ans,, nous nous sommes rencontré en Espagne, nous allons bientôt nous marier.

-Ah, bon! Eh bien, il avala sa salive, félicitations.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

-Tu sais Hermione, je n'ai jamais oublié la journée où je t'ai demandé en mariage.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui montra son anneau.

-Moi non plus.

Elle lui montra son anneau à elle aussi qu'elle avait gardé.

(Note de l'auteure: Je sais qu'ils se sont quitté à la plate-forme 9¾, mais le contexte dit que Ron lui a donné une bague de mariage. J'avais besoin de ce bout pour la suite, alors faite comme si Ron avait été acheter ces bagues-là, ok?)

-Tu ne l'as pas enlevé?

-Pourquoi je l'aurais fait? C'était mon seul espoir que tu revienne après... après dix ans.

Ils redevinrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Tout à coup, sans avertir, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se retenait.

Ron la regarda, le coeur brisé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de la retrouver ou s'il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Sans comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés comme ça, le jeune homme caressait les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle s'agrippait à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa tête sur son épaule, elle semblait perdue. Son coeur la poussait à se sentir bien dans les bras de son meilleur ami, mais sa raison l'empêchait d'y penser. Ils avaient vécus tant de choses. Quelque chose d'humide dans son cou et un petit sanglot la ramena à la réalité. Ron pleurait aussi. C'était la première fois qu,il pleurait devant elle. Ça lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. En temps normal, il lui aurait probablement tapoté la tête de sa manière gauche et lui aurait dit d'arrêter.

Mais non, il pleurait avec elle. Dans cette pièce maintenant silencieuse, leurs sanglots mêlés résonnaient contre les murs.

Sans s,en rendre compte une fois de plus, emportés par leur désespoir à tous les deux, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec douceur. Un sentiment de bien-être les envahit, alors que leur bouche se donnait un baisé, puis un autre. Chaque baisés en appelaient un autre. Dans cette série allucinante de baisés plus fiévreux les uns que les autres, le cerveau des deux amis se remit en marche. Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent.

-Ron...

Elle avait murmuré ce nom, maintenant si familier. Sa voix était affaiblie par le baisé.

-Non, je... je ne peux pas.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait même pas la force de la retenir.

-Miss. Granger est partie?

Mme Pomefresh venait de faire son entrée. Ron ne répondit pas et retomba dans son lit.

-Harry? Harry? Harry, Ron est vivant, il vient de se réveiller.

-Quoi?

-C'est merveilleux, non?!

Ginny lui sauta au cou et ils tournoyèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à se que Harry perde l'équilibre et tombe à la renverse, entraînant Ginny dans sa chute. Au moment où la tête d'Harry touchait le sol, les lèvres de la rouquine tombèrent sur celles du jeune homme. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, avant de les fermer, se laissant aller pleinement, leur joie sortant ainsi. Harry caressa ses cheveux dans son dos. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'ils étaient si long... et si doux.

Ils se séparèrent et sourirent. Ginny se leva et rajusta sa jupe, pendant qu'Harry se relevait aussi.

-Désolé, dit-il, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé.

-Pas grave.

Ils sourirent.

-Je crois que tu devrais attendre à demain pour aller le voir.

-Quoi? Tu es folle, non, je vais le voir tout de suite.

-Très bien, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'aimait pas se faire traiter de folle. Harry marcha droit vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna à nouveau vers Ginny, se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, il lui murmura contre la bouche:

-Je vous aime, Ginevra Weasley.

Il sourit et quitta la pièce.

-Ron... Ron...

-Mmmmmh, quoi?!

Il ouvrit les yeux , puis, ce fut come si il ne s'était rien passer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu à la garre de King's Cross. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage.

-Oh, Ron. Je me suis fait tellement de souçis. Rebienvenue parmis nous, vieux.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, comme deux frères qui s'étaient perdus pendant des années. En fait, c'était presque ça qui était arrivé.

-Et puis, pas trop dur le retour?

-En fait, un peu. Je n'aime pas voir tous ces gens pleurer. Plus tôt, Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et même Pomfresh pleiraient. Ginny aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Tu as revu Hermione?

Son visage s'assombri.

-Bah! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il y a que... Ah! non, laisse tomber.

-Ron, je veux savoir.

-C'est que... quand je me suis réveillé, elle me tenait la main, alors je l'ai serré, elle a eu peur et elle s'est levé. On s,est regardé pendant un petit moment, elle a prononcée quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et elle n'a plus reparler pendant un long moment...

-Ron, accouche!

-Oui, oui. Après que tout le monde soit partit, elle est resté un peu et elle s'est mise à me pleurer dans les bras. On a pleuré ensemble, je ne sais même pas comment on a fini dans les bras l,un de l'autre, ni comment on a fini par...

-Par?

-Par s'embrasser.

Harry eu un petit sourire amusé.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Ron en rougissant.

Harry revoyait son ami de Poudlard.

-Ensuite, les deux on a réalisé se qu,on faisait, on s'est séparé et elle est partie. Je crois que c'est à cause de son Matthiew. Après Krum, un espèce d'imbécile espagnol.

-Il n'est pas espagnol, il est bulgare (Note de l'auteure:j'espère que je n'ai mentionné nul part d'autre sa nationalité, je trouvait ça amusant qu'il vienne du même pays que Krum, mais remarqué, il n'a pas le même accent énervant, lol).

-C'est pire.

-Écoute, Hermione est un peu fâchée contre lui. Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour toi.

Ron ne répondit rien.

-Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. On se revoit demain. Tes parents vont venir te voir, tu dois te reposer.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 5

Je voulais vous dire que j'ai fini d'écrire tous les chapitres et je vais essayer de les mettre bientôt. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre là et si ça vous tente, laissez-moi un review­.

Bizous,

SoPhIaGrInT


	6. C'est vraiment ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Chapitre 6 C'est vraiment ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Après une journée à nouveau remplie d'émotions, Ron se leva pour aller chercher son livre dans le lit d'à côté, mais il vasseya sur place et tomba par terre dans un grand bruit.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Mme Pomefresh. Mr. Weasley, que vous est-il arrivé?

Ron était trop sous le choc, il ne répondit pas.

-Venez.

Elle l'aida à se lever et à se recoucher.

-Je vais aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec, non seulement Dumbledore, mais aussi le professeur Mc Gonagall et... Rogue. Celui-ci avait vieilli et devait maintenant se promener avec une canne.

-Allez-y Mr.Weasley, dites-nous ce qui s'est passer, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

-J'a... j'allais chercher mon livre sur le lit d'à côté et mes jambes m'ont lâchés.

-Pompon, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il a?

-Très bien professeur.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, fit un mouvement compliqué et prononça une formule. Aussitôt, on vit le corps de Ron flotter au-dessus du lit puis retomber. Mme Pomefresh se retourna et dit:

-Il a un virus dans les jambes, ce qui lui est impossible de marcher pour supporter son poids.

Un silence envahit la pièce.

-Peut-on le guérir?

-C'est certain, j'ai une potion exprès pour ça et il doit toujours s'exerçer à marcher tous les jours et dans trois mois, il devrait pouvoir recommencer à marcher normalement.

Ron regardait dans le vide.

-Mr. Weasley... Ronald... vous sentez-vous prêt à nous faire voir ce qui s'est passé.

Il hocha positivement de la tête.

-Voilà.

Une minuscule bassine contenait un genre de banderole argenté qui y flottait. Tout le monde était là: Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Mme Pomefresh, la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione et même Matthiew. Ils se penchèrent tous sur la bassine.

-Prêt? demanda le directeur.

-Un instant, dit Ron.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous.

-Quoi?

-Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous. J'ai peur pour toi, c'est une horreur, je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal ensuite et Ginny non plus.

-Voyons Ron, il n'est pas question que je ne vienne pas. On a passer au travers trop de choses pour que je te laisse comme ça et Ginny aussi.

-C'est vrai Ron.

Ron essaya de répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Impuissant, il soupira et dit:

-Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez. On peut y aller.

Ils entrèrent leur tête dans la pensine et tout bascula autour d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une sorte de grotte. Des pas se firent entendre.

-Allez, entre là-dedans, disait la voix un peu aigu d'un homme.

Une autre silhouette fut projetée sur le plafond et retomba au sol, ponctué d'un gémissement.

-Alors, où est Potter? demanda la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Dis-le.

-Aaaah! Ja... jamais je ne le dirai.

-Arrrrgh! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu nous répondes.

Et la silouhète disparut. Ron se retrouva seul. On entendait sa respiration forte. Ses vêtements étaient tous déchiré et du sang coulait partout sur son visage et son corps. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron... Elle voulu s'en approcher, mais Harry l'empêcha. Ils regardèrent tous, alors, le Ron des souvenirs. Une musique avait retenti et il commença à chanter.

("Je m'ennuie de toi" de Mario Pelchat)

_"Et tous ces mots qui reste,_

_Et notre histoire qui passe,_

_Et brouiller tous les gestes_

_Quand c'est l'amour qui part._

_Nos yeux se cicatrisent,_

_Font place à la raison,_

_Tous ces jours qui se brisent,_

_Envolées les saisons._

_Et je m'ennuie de toi_

_Toute ton importance_

_Dans cette chambre immence_

_Où tu ne viendras pas_

_Et je m'ennuie de toi_

_J'ai mal à nos distances_

_Dans ce blues le silence_

_Me remplit de toi_

_Et ces phrases inutiles_

_Celles qui ne s'avouent pas_

_Vaincues mais si fragiles_

_Qu'elles ne pardonnent pas_

_Si quelque chose me laisse_

_Un espoir incertain_

_Malgré nos maladresses_

_Et en poche nos chagrins_

_Moi je m'ennuie de toi_

_De tous ces long dimanches_

_Que l'on passait impatients_

_D'être toi et moi_

_Comme je m'ennuie de toi_

_Je porte ton alliance_

_La tienne est peut-être déjà _

_Loin de tes doigts_

_Et je m'ennuie de toi_

_J'ai mal à nos distances_

_Même ton indifférence_

_Me parle tout bas_

_Et je m'ennuie de toi_

_Je dors dans ton absence_

_Est-ce que tu penses à moi?"_

Hermione se tourna vers le vrai Ron. Il regardait la scène comme s'il avait peur de se qui allait se passer. Tout bougea autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce, mais Ron dormait. Ils étaient quelques jours après. De bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Debout, espèce de fainéant!

Le Ron des souvenirs se réveilla en sursaut.

-Nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux pour toi de tout nous avouer, si tu ne veux pas voir ce qui t'attend.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en parlerais pas. Vous pouvez me torturer tant que vous voulez, je n'avourai jamais.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette et bientôt, Ron fut attacher par les poignets, une longue corde pendant du plafont de la grotte, magiquement.

Bellatrix arriva aux côtés.

-Alors, notre ami ne veut toujours pas collaborer?

-Eh bien non.

-Alors, il veut notre petit spécial?

-Ça m'a tout l'air que oui.

-Très bien.

Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Je peux te laisser une dernière chance, tu le dis ou non?

-JAMAIS!

-TU L'AURAS VOULU! ENDOLORIS.

Un jet de lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Ron en pleine poitrine.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! cria Hermione.

-ARRRRRRGH! gémit Ron, les dents serrées.

-J'attend toujours, où est-il?

-Vous perdez... votre temps... je ne dirai rien, dit-il, le souffle court.

-ENDOLORIS.

Ron semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Bellatrix s'approcha plus de lui et le tira par les cheveux. Ron essaya de ne pas crier, mais il était évident qu'il avait de la difficulté.

-Espèce d'imbécile. Tu crois pouvoir faire ton fort, alors que tu as de la difficulté à ne pas crier. Tu es aussi stupide que tes parents.

-N'insulter pas ma famille, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Si tu ne dis rien, nous trouverons bien le moyen de trouver ton amie Granger, pour la faire parler.

-Jamais, vous m'entendez? Jmais vous ne ferez de mal à Hermioen tant que je serai en vie.

-Justement, puisque tu ne veux pas parler, tu ne seras plus de se monde, adieux... AVADA KEDAVRA!

La lumière verte frappa Ron et il cria sous le coup de la douleur. Tout à coup, une lumière bleutée entoura le corps de Ron. Une lumière qui semblait venir de sa bague. Il tomba sur le sol, évanoui. Tout tourna une nouvelle fois et tous furent ramené dans l'infirmerie. Hermione, tremblante, dut s'asseoire pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lumière bleue? demanda Mrs. Weasley.

-Je crois avoir trouvé, dit Dumbledore. Où avez-vous acheté vos bagues, mr. Weasley?

-Dans une petite boutique spécialisée du chemin de traverse, je ne me souviens plus du nom.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Quoi Albus, demanda Mc Gonagall.

-Ah! mon dieu, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

-Vous avez comprit, miss. Granger?

Elle acquiessa d'un signe de tête.

-C'est très rare que ça arrive, mais lorsque quelqu'un achète ces bagues de fiançaille, et que les deux jeunes personnes s'aiment vraiment, il se passe un phénomen merveilleux qui consiste à protéger les deux amoureux aussitôt qu'ils ont leur bague au doigt.

Tous, sauf Hermione et Dumbledore, avaient les yeux ronds.

-Vous voulez dire, réussi à articuler mr. Weasley, que Ron s'est protégé grâce à l'amour que lui et Hermione se portent?

Hermione et Ron semblèrent rougir légèrement tandis que Matthiew fusillait Ron du regard.

-C'est exact. Ça n'arrive que très rarement et il faut que se soit un véritable amour.

Tous restèrent muet.

-Nous allons partir. Je veux que tu nous écrive tous les jours. Bonne nuit, dit finalement mrs. Weasley.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit en s'essuyant les yeux.Après qu'ils se soient tous dit au revoir, Harry demanda à Ginny s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler seul à seul. Pendant ce temps, Hermione resta avec Ron. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ouvre la bouche:

-C'est bête, dit-il, me faire toucher par l'avada kedavra, m'en sortir grâce à une bague et me rendre compte au bout d'une journée que je ne peux plus me servir de mes jambes. C'est pathétique.

-Ne perds pas l'espoir. Mrs. Pomefresh l'a dit, tu vas pouvoir guérir dans trois mois, il faut juste que tu fasses un petit effort. Regarde ce que l'on va faire, laisse-toi une semaine de repos et après, je vais t'aider à recommençer à marcher. Tu es d'accord?

Il leva doucement les yeux vers elle et fit un petit sourire.

-Tu es sure de vouloir le faire? Matthiew ne sera pas trop jaloux parce que je suis trop avec toi?

-Bof! Pour ce qui est de jalousie, personne ne peut te battre Ron...

-Merci!

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, et puis, ça fait des mois qu'il me casse les oreilles avec le mariage, ça me fera du bien de changer d'air un peu. De toute façon, je ne veux pas laisser tomber mon meilleur ami.

-Oui, ton meilleur ami..., dit-il d'un sourire triste.

Elle se leva.

-Hermione...

-Quoi?

Il soupira.

-Merci.

-Merci à toi d'être revenu. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'étais arriver de mourir.

Elle sourit et il le lui rendit.

-Je suis content d'être revenu, moi aussi.

-Écoute Ron, pour l'autre soir, je...

-Quoi?

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle était trop mélangée. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Mathiew, mais un sentiment de vide s'était rempli dès que Ron s'était retrouvé dans ce lit de l'infirmerie. Elle soupira et dit:

-Laisse tomber. Je dois y aller. J'ai des excuses à faire à Harry.

-Pourquoi?

-Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien. Je reviens te voir demain matin. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Comment le pourrais-je, maintenant, avec mes jambes.

-Oh! je suis désolée...

-Pas grave... aller vas-y, sinon Harry va être en train de dormir et ce n'est pas très facile le réveiller, lui.

-Tout comme toi.

Ils rirent. Hermione s'approcha de lui, déposa un baisé que ni lui ni elle ne savaient si il était intentionel, sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle se recula, rouge comme une tomate et quitta la pièce sous le regard perdu de Ron.

-Harry

Celui-ci se retourna. Ils gardèrent silence un moment, avant de dire en même temps:

-Je suis désolé(e).

Ils se regardèrent et partir à rire. Ils se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça la dernière fois, je le regrette maintenant. Je ne le pensais pas, je...

-N'en parlons plus, dit Harry.

-Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais!

-Je n'étais pas mieux.

-Bon, on se pardonne et on reprend tous à zéro? Il faut quand même rester fort pour Ron.

-Je comprends, alors ça marche pour moi.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

-C'est si horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là... pour le protéger.

-Tu l'as déjà fait, n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à l'amour que vous vous portiez l'un l'autre qu'il a survécu à l'avada kedavra. Un peu comme ma mère et moi.

-Mais ce que j'ai peur, c'est de ne pas ressentir un amour martenelle envers lui. J'ai l'impression que je viens de retrouver une partie de moi que j'avais perdu depuis 10 ans.

-C'est normal, tu l'aimais avant qu'il ne parte en amérique et maintenant qu'il est revenu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu ressens envers lui. Tu as peur parce que Mathiew est encore là.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

-C'est... c'est ça.

Harry sourit.

-Maintenant la question est: aimes-tu encore Mathiew?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je l'aime, mais je ressens quelque chose avec Ron, que je ne ressens pas avec Mathiew.

-De l'amour sincère?

-Je crois que c'est ça, mais j'ai peur de le dire à Mathiew. Il est si gentil, ça fait deux ans que l'on se connait, on veut se marier et... aaaaarrfffff! je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Est-ce que je l'aime encore?

-Seul ton coeur sait où trouver le bon chemin.

-Ouais, dit Hermione, tu as sans doute raison...

À suivre...


	7. Ne fais pas de bêtises

Chapitre7 Ne fais pas de bêtises

"**Les mangemorts ont encore frappé**

_Voilà ce qui fait la une des journaux aujourd'hui. On a découvert, voilà de cela quelques heures, que les trois alliés de Vous-savez-qui, qui se sont échappés de la prison d'Azkaban, auraient décidé de se faire remarquer en tuant plusieurs sorciers à Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir blessé le jeune Ronald Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley, du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, ils ont décider de venir attaquer près de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. On demande aux habitants de ce coin et des élèves de faire très attention, il se pourrait bien que ces trois mangemorts se cacheraient près de là..."_

-Quoi?

Harry se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

-Harry, nous devons parler. Viens à mon bureau.

Bureau de Dumbledore...

-Écoute, Harry. Comme tu le sais, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestranges ont encore frappés. Ils te veulent, tu n'est plus en sécurité ici, Harry. Ils ont réussi à te retrouver.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir. Ils ont fait du mal à plusieurs personnes, y compris à mon meilleur ami. Je veux les battre, je veux les affronter.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Et puis... je me moque du danger, si c'est pour venger tous ces innocents.

-Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis?

-Rien...

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais tu sais très bien que tu peux autant arriver ici vivant que mort.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Avant que tu ne parte, voici quelque chose qui te sera peut-être utile, tu te rappelle de cette épée?

-Mais, c'est celle de Godric Gryffondor! Celle qui était sorti du chapeau quand j'ai combattu le serpend à ma deuxième année?

-C'est bien ça Harry, je veux que tu la garde avec toi, elle te protègera, car au fond de toi, tu es un véritable Gryffondor, et si tu as un problème, Fumseck sera là, il te viendra en aide, où que tu sois.

-Merci Professeur Dumbledore, merci de me donner ma chance...

-Aller va...

Quand il sorti de la pièce, un hibou croassa et vint se poser sur son épaule, une lettre dans le bec.

"Si tu es si courageux que tu le prétends, rend-toi au fin fond de la forêt interdite, ce soir à 22h."

Harry frippa le papier et le serra fort dans sa main.

-Vous allez le payer.

-Aller, un petit coup encore et tu y es presque.

Poufff!

-Il n'y a rien à faire Hermione, je n'y arrive pas.

Hermione aida Ron à se relever, pour la dixième fois.

-Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

-Mais je n'y arriverai pas.

-Ronald Weasley, combien de fois on t'as dit qu'il fallait essayer pour réussir?

-Souvent, trop souvent même.

-Là, tu vas bouger tes belles petites fesses si parfaites de là et tu vas continuer à t'entraîner avec moi.

Ron eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Bof! Je peux bien faire ça pour toi, hein?!

Il se leva et voulu se faire aller les hanches, mais trop tard. Il tomba et Hermione tomba avec lui, ayant essayer de le retenir. Mal à l'aise, ils se relevèrent et Ron se rassit sur le lit.

-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué, je vais me détendre maintenant.

-Toujours en train de fuir le travail, c'est bien toi ça.

-Ce n'est pas 10 ans qui vont me changer sur ce côté là.

Hermione le regarda. Il avait pourtant changé. Pas en bien, ni en mal. Il ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il tounait tout à la blague, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire de la peine, comme si tout allait changer simplement en partant à rire. Pourtant, c'est en agissant ainsi qu'il lui faisait mal.

-Très bien, repose-toi alors. À plus tard.

Elle déposa un baisé sur son front et sorti de l'infirmerie.

Quelques heures plus tard...

-AAAAAAAH!

Hermione arriva en trombe à l'infirmerie. Ron était maintenant réveiller et semblait fixer une petite lettre. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit crier.

-Ron, tu n'as pas vu Harry?

-Non, mais... il à laisser ça pendant que je dormais.

Hermione la lui arracha des mains.

"Chers Ron et Hermione,

Je suis parti affronter mon destin. Vous avez probablement déjà remarqué mon absence. Lestranges, Malfoy et Pettigrow sont dans la forêt interdite et m'attendent. Je vais pouvoir venger tous ces innocents, y compris toi Ron. Si je ne reviens pas, sachez que je vous aime. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on ne peut avoir. On faisait un sacré trio. Vous me manquerez beaucoup. Ron, prends soin d'Hermione. Quant à toi Herm', ne sermonne pas trop Ron, il a besoin que tu sois forte.

Je vous aime

Harry."

Hermione poussa un gros gémissement et couru pour se retrouver face à Dumbledore.

-Professeur, on doit l'en empêcher.

-C'était son choix.

-mais... si il meurt?!

-Quand Harry a décidé de s'engager là-dedans, il savait parfaitement bien les conséquences que cela apportait.

Hermione se mit alors à donner des coups sur Dumbledore.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit... il n' pas le droit... il...

-Hermione, calme-toi, intervint Mathiew en la prenant par la taille pour l'empêcher d'en faire plus.

Elle continua à donner des coup dans l'air puis arrêta. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et, tout en sanglottant, elle se dirigea vers Ron.

-Ron, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire?

Il semblait se retenir de pleurer. Il prit une grande respiration, le fait que Harry soit parti pour le venger et qu'Hermione pleurait, lui faisait si mal.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Herm', mais on ne peut rien y faire.

-Mais il est notre meilleur ami.

-Raison de plus. Si on le considère réelement comme notre meilleur ami, on ne doit pas décider pour lui.

-Mais si il ne s'en sort pas?!

-Tu ne lui fait pas confiance? Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il va s'en sortir.

-J'ai déjà faillit te perdre, je ne veux pas que ça arrive avec lui aussi.

-On ne le perdera pas. Harry est capable de s'en sortir. Fais-lui confiance... fais-moi confiance...

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

-O.K.

Elle se leva et sorti de la pièce.

De la haine, de la rage et de l'adrénaline lui parcourant les veines, Harry s'avança à grands pas vers la forêt. Il parcouru des côtes, passa entre les arbres... Leurs branches le frappait au visage, mais il ne sentait rien. Bientôt, il entendit des voix et su que c'était l'heure.

-Tu t'es décidé à venir? Très bien, on n'a pas eu trop de difficulté à t'attirer.

-Je suis là, maintenant. Est-ce qu'on peut commencer?

-Tu es bien impatinet, continua Lestranges Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir comment on t'a retrouvé? Ce n'est certainement ton amoureux des sang-de-bourbe qui nous a aidé.

-Laissez Ron en-dehors de ça. Vous l'avez déjà assez fait souffrir.

-Sans importance. On a trouvé une cible un peu plus... comment dire... innocente. C'est ça!

-Qui?

-Tu la connais très bien. Tu sais, un sort de l'imperium est toujours pratique dans ces cas-là.

-Qui avez-vous manipulé?

-Oh! Je ne te l'ai pas dit? C'est Ginny Weasley. Nous l'avons trouvé, un jour où elle marchait sur une petite rue déserte. Oh! elle ne voulait rien nous dire, mais après l'impérium, elle a comprit qu'il fallait tout nous avouer.

Pas très brillante comme jeune fille.

-Je vous défend de...

-Harry!

Ginny arriva.

-Oh! Harry, j'étais si inquiète.

-Ginny, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre et je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je ne te laisserai pas te battre seul. Je t'aime aussi.

-Mais c'est dangereux!

-Ça l'est autant pour toi que pour moi, on va gagner ensemble ou on perdera. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

-Ginevra Weasley, tu...

-C'est bientôt fini, les amoureux... on a une bataille à terminer, dit Malfoy.

-Tu as raison, dit Harry.

Il plongea la main dans sa robe de sorcier et la garda fortement serrée sur l'épée.

-Mathiew, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me harceler.

-Mais je veux savoir...

-Non.. Harry est parti se battre, je ne sais même pas si il est vivant, Ron n'arrive plus à marcher, on n'a même plus de nouvelles de Ginny. Ce n'est pas le moment de me poser autant de questions sur le mariage.

-Mais je veux simplement savoir ce...

-Arrête...

-Tu l'aimes encore?

Hermione, dos à Mathiew, ferma les yeux. Oui, elle l'aimait encore, mais comment le lui dire?

-Je...

"("The Hardest Thing" 98 degrees)

_We both know that I shouldn't be here_

_This is wrong_

_And baby it's killing me, it's killing you_

_Both of us tryin' to be strong_

_I've got somewhere else to be_

_Promises to keep_

_And someone else who loves me_

_And trusts me fast asleep_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_He's been good to me_

_And he deserves better than that_

_Chorus_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_'Cause my hands are tied and my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you_

_I know we'll meet again_

_Fate as a place and time_

_So you can get on with your life_

_I've got lo be cruel to be kind_

_Like Dr. Zhivago_

_All my love I'll be sending_

_And you will never know_

_'Cause there can be no happy ending_

_Chorus_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_'Cause my hands are tied and my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you_

_Bridge_

_Maybe another time, another day_

_As much as I want to, I con't stay_

_I've made up my mind_

_There is no turning back_

_She's been good to me_

_And she deserves better than that_

_Chorus _

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion when you start to cry_

_I can't let you see what you mean to me_

_'Cause my hands are tied and my heart's not free_

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you"_

_(NDA: Je dois dire, j'ai changé des petites paroles puisque la chanson est normalement chanté par des garçon et que là, c,est Hermione qui la chante. En passant, si vous voulez la traduction de la chanson, allez sur le site: La coccinelle traduction, vous la trouverez)_

-Désolé Mathiew, mais mon coeur me dit que c'est lui que j'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de t'aimer et ensuite te laisser comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais voulu me jouer de toi. Un vide s'est rempli dès que Ron est arrivé et s'est réveillé. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que c'est, mais je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que tu en as maintenant.

-Je comprend. Bon, eh bien, je vais partir.

Il prit sa valise, la remplit et quitta la pièce. Il voulu, avant de partir, l'embrasser, mais elle l'essquiva et se tourna pour présenter son dos.

-Pars, s.v.p.

-Saches que je t'aime encore.

Hermione retint ses larmes et s'avança plus loin dans la pièce. Elle l'entendit alors la porte claquer, signe qu'il était parti.

FIN DU CHAPITRE7


	8. Serresmoi dans tes bras, le temps que ça...

Chapitre8 Serre-moi dans tes bras, le temps que ça finisse

-Ron?

Hermione fit un immense sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit. Il avançait, il réussissait à marcher.

-Hermione, tu vois ça? J'arrive à marcher.

-Ron, c'est merveilleux.

Une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas comment elles s'étaient retrouvées comme ça, leurs lèvres se touchèrent encore. Une fois séparé, ils se regardèrent, sachant que leur vie avait changé.

-Tu as réussi, j'en était persuadée. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? et ton mariage?

-Chuttt, dit-elle en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres, il n'est plus question de mariage. Parmi tout ce malheur, il y a au moins un bonheur. Oublions la guerre pour ce soir. Oublions tous, sauf nous deux, pour le moment, ok? Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois avant de t'avoir dit que je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime, pas Mathiew. J'ai simplement envie de rester dans tes bras, jusqu'à ce que tous se finisse.

Ron regardait ses yeux. Ils brillaient, simplement pour lui. Comme ce regard lui avait manqué. Dès qu'il les regardaient, c'était toute sa vie qu'il y voyait. Parmi l'éclat qui y reflétait, Ron voyait des enfants, une maison pour eux, un homme, une femme, il y voyait l'amour, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il se voyait avec elle, ils avaient quatre-vingt-dix ans. Son avenir faisait parti de celui d'Hermione, il était soudé au sien et cela, il le savait bien avant que leur chemin ne se croise. Leur amour était gravé dans leur peau depuis leur naissance, il en était sur. Il a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux simplement à leur dernière année, mais il n'avait pu en profiter. Pendant dix ans, il avait été éloigné d'elle. Après, il y a eu Mathiew, mais maintenant, il l'avait à lui tout seul. Jamais Ron n'aurait cru à un aussi grand bonheur.

Timidement, Ron avança sa grande main vers le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci poussa sa joue contre ses doigts pour avoir un plus grand contact et ferma les yeux. Il la trouvait attendrissante, et comme elle était douce. Il sentait son souffle contre sa main, ça lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

-Oh! que je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Il avança son grand corps près du sien. Sa main qui était resté sur son visage, sembla se perdre dans ses cheveux et son autre se fit un chemin dans le creu de ses reins, sous sa chemise. Wow! Elle était vraiment douce, dans tous les sens du terme. Les doigts d'Hermione semblèrent vouloir se faire un chemin sur son ventre. Ils se regardèrent toujours dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, impatiente de ressentir à nouveau ces si belles sensations, ne pose sa main sur sa nuque pour refermer la disatance entre les deux. Cette même main se glissa dans la chevelure rousse de Ronald, alors qu'ils échangeaient à nouveau un baisé. Au fil des secondes, les doux baisés se changèrent en d'autres plus fiévreux, les caresses timides se changèrent en un réel corps à corps.

C'était comme si Ron avait perdu toute la notion de l'emplacement (nda: ça se dit?). Il se souvenait de l'avoir embrassé tout près du lit adjacent au sien et maintenant, il se trouvait sur elle, dans ce petit lit de l'infirmerie, vide, dieu merci, nu, essoufflé, ébahit, incrédule et heureux, enveloppé seulement par la chaleur moite de leurs périples qui sera gardé à jamais dans ce dras en apparence si banal, mais pourtant, si significatif pour les deux amoureux (NdA: toute une phrase, lol). Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant d'émotion sans exploser (nda: petite paranthèse sur le tome 5, hi!hi!). Il repensait à Harry qui était partit se battre, à Ginny qui n'avait donné signe de vie, quand il senti un corps menu bouger contre le sien. Ses pensées redevinrent magique. Il s'était rendu compte, cette nuit-là, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie.

Ses lèvres, attirées par un morceau de peau qui se trouvait tout près de la machoir de la belle, se mirent à la chatouiller de baisés passionnés. Ils étaient parfaitement le contraire l'un de l'autre. Un peu comme les côtés d'un aimant. Hermione lui avait déjà expliqué le fonctionement du magnétisme. Si le côté nord est près du sud, les deux aimants vont se coler l'un à l'autre, tandis que si les deux pôles sud ou nord se trouvent à proximité, ils vont se repouser. Ça leur ressemblait. Ron était le nord, elle, le sud. Ron était, pendant un certain moment, aussi froid que de la glace, Hermione est le soleil, la mer. Deux pôles si éloignés, mais si semblable. Ils portent deux noms différents, mais la température est la même. Ron et Hermione n'ont pas les même nom, mais ils ont tous les deux la tête dur. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que les mots aimants et amants se ressemblent.

-Et Mathiew, lui? demanda Ron en la regardant.

-Il n'y a plus de Mathiew. C'est fini tout ça, plus de mariage, plus de Mathiew, plus d'Espagne, plus de guerre, juste un homme et une femme qui viennent de faire l'amour, deux coeurs liés, deux vies soudées, l'une après l'autre. C'est toi que j'aime Ron.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

-Serre-moi dans tes bras 'Mione, jusqu'à ce que la guerre finisse et même plus longtemps.

Les larmes aux yeux, ils s'étreignirent avec force, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait à quelques mètres et même, kilomètre de leur nid.

-Merci Hermione.

-Merci pour quoi?

-Merci d'exister...

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt...

-Maintenant, tu vas mourir. Tu viens de tuer deux des meilleurs mangemorts de tous les temps...

-Quel mérite!

-Silence, insolent!

Harry, adossé contre un arbre, les genoux par terre, le visage et les mains pleins de sang et le chandail déchiré, regarda les corps ensanglantés et immobiles de Lestranges et Malfoy. Debout près de lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow. Les deux hommes tremblaient de rage.

-Tu vas payer une fois pour toute. Tu as voulu les tuer, tu dois payer le prix maintenant. Adieux petit... AVADA KED...

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry eu tout juste le temps de voir la lumière verte qui, aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air, veut dire la chose la plus horrible et le corps de Queudever tomber sur le sol. Au bout, de là où la lumière était apparut, se tenait la plus tremblante des jeunes femmes. Ginny contempla avec horreur la silhouète inerte de Pettigrow et laissa tomber sa baguette.

-Ginny.

Harry essaya de s'avançer vers elle. Il du se traîner jusqu'à ses pieds, ses jambes ne voulant plus lui obéir. Il la força à s'asseoire.

-Ginny, c'est fini, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

-J'ai tué Harry. Je n'ai pas simplement envoyer un sort de pétrification, j'ai lançé le plus impardonnable des sortilèges.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix. C'est fini, viens.

Il la tira vers lui pour la berçer doucement. Elle n'avait même pas la force de pleurer. Les trois corps, étendus par terre, ne bougeaient plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Harry? On n'est pas pour les laisser ici.

-J'irai parler à Dumbledore, en arrivant au château.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer?

Il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant. Il regarda partout autour de lui et trouva sa baguette.

-Harrym je suis tellement désolée.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne voulais pas leur dévoiler où tu étais, ils m'ont forcé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne peuvent plus rien faire maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu ne supportais pas quand on parlait d'eux?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Aller, ramasse ta baguette, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Accio Balai.

Quelques secondes plus tarc, le balai de Harry lui atteri dans les mains.

-Tu viens et agrippe-toi bien.

Harry embarqua et Ginny s'installa derrière lui. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et ensemble, ils décollèrent.

Avec un petit rire, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le parc. Le balai du jeune homme à la main, ils avaient l'impression d'être redevenu des enfants.

-Tu viens? Tu veux conduire?

-Oui.

Ils enfourchèrent le balai, Hermionne devant. Les mains serrées sur le manche, elle essayait de le faire avançé. Elle était très tendue, mais Ron posa un main sur les siennes et entoura sa taille d'un bras protecteur. Ensemble, ils s'envolèrent.

("Un nouveau monde" Aladdin)

_Ron:_

_Je te ferai découvrir_

_Un monde merveilleux, splendide_

_Dis-moi princesse si parfois c'est ton coeur qui seul décide_

_Tu verras défiler_

_Des merveilles devant tes yeux_

_Nous virvolterons sur tous les cieux_

_Sur mon balai volant_

_Un nouveau monde_

_Une toute nouvelle lumière m'innonde_

_Personne pour nous dire non_

_Personne qui gronde_

_Personne pour nous blâmer_

_Hermione:_

_Un nouveau monde_

_Des horizons encore secrets_

_Quand je m'envole si haut_

_Ma plus grande joie_

_C'est partager ce monde qu'avec toi_

_Ron:_

_J'adore ce tout nouveau monde à nous_

_Hermione:_

_Formidable vision_

_Quel incroyable frisson_

_D'être tous les deux_

_Planant librement dans le firmament_

_Un nouveau monde_

_Ron:_

_Si t'as peur ferme les yeux_

_Hermione:_

_Mille et une chose à admirer_

_Ron:_

_Retiens ton souffle et tout ira mieu_

_Hermione:_

_Comme une étoile filante_

_Le ciel est mien (je ne suis pas certaine pour celui-là, si quelqu'un le sait, ne vous gênez pas)_

_Jamais je ne refuserez un tel destin_

_Ron:_

_Un nouveau monde_

_Hermione:_

_Quelle vie étonnante_

_Ron:_

_Avec l'infini (je ne sais pas c'est quoi qu'il dit ensuite, désolée)_

_Hermione:_

_C'est écrit en toute lettre _

_Ron et Hermione:_

_Dans ce ciel merveilleux_

_Sur toute les planètes _

_Que nous partagerons ce monde à deux_

_Ron:_

_Un nouveau monde_

_Hermione:_

_Un nouveau monde_

_Ron:_

_Où nous vivrons_

Hermione:

Que nous partagerons

Ron:

Comme la joie

Hermione:

Quel bel endroit

Ron et Hermione:

Pour toi et moi"

-C'est si merveilleux, dit Hermione, voyant les étoiles défiler devant ses yeux.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas? Pendant des années j'essayais de trouver le moyen de tout te montrer. Chaque fois que je me sentais mal, je prenais mon balai et je volais aussi haut que maintenant, ça m'aidais à tout oublier.

-Je t'aime Ron. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais Ron vit juste à temps un oiseau pour l'éviter. Hermione remit ses mains sur le manche à balai et tous les deux se mirent à rire. Ils virent une étoile filante et fient un voeux. C'était le même pour les deux, que la guerre finisse pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre une vrai vie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l,infirmerie, Ron se dépêcha de retourner au lit. Il se changea et Hermione l'embrassa en guise de bonne nuit.

Fin du chapitre 8

Voilà qui conclu l'avant-dernier chapitre. Eh oui! Vous avez bien lu, il ne reste qu'un chapitre, mais rassurez-vous. J'ai prévu de faire un chapitre bonis, ça raconte comment ils se sont quitté quand Ron est parti en Amérique. Celui-ci serait classé R, par contre, alors faites moi savoir si vous voulez que je le mette. En passant, désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes, je ne suis pas très bonne pour tapper sur l'ordinateur, alors souvent j'accroche d'autres touches et le mot devient illisible...

Bizous,  
SoPhIaGrInT


	9. Épilogue

Épilogue

Ça y est presque, encore une fois, madame.

-Vas-y mon amour.

-Respirez...

-J'inspire, j'expire, j'inspire...

-Pas vous monsieur, votre femme.

-Je ne me sens pas bien...

-Oh, non Ronald Weasley, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber comme ça... Arrrrrggh!

-Une dernière fois madame.

-Ron Weasley, si tu me fais subir ça une autre fois, je te tue. Tu ne subis rien du tout... espèce de poule mouillée... aaaaarrgh!

Des petits cris signifièrent que le nouveau né était enfin arrivé. Une jolie petite rouquine, car, en effet, un léger duvet roux recouvrait déjà son petit crâne. Une Weasley, sans aucun doute. Son visage laissait deviner un nez et une bouche identiques à ceux de sa mère mais le menton et les taches de rousseurs venaient de Ron. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils purent constater que leur couleur était d'un bleu clair, comme son père et leur forme était celle d'Hermione. Elle avait, par contre, le regard espiègle des deux parents. Plus qu'émus, les deux parents regardèrent leur fille leur faire un jolie sourire. Au même instant, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la salle. Comme hypnothisés, ils s'avançèrent en silence vers le jeune poupon. Ron la prit dans ses bras.

Derrière les larmes, on voyait clairement son regard fier et paternel.

-C'... c'est si... si merveilleux, réussit-il à articuler. Bonjour toi, mon petit ange... Tu es si petite et si... belle... tu ressemble à ta mère.

Les manches de sa chemise remontés jusqu'aux coudes et les cheveux emmêlés, il la berça doucement et elle s'endormie. Harry et Ginny ne dirent rien, mais l'émotion se lisait sur le visage. Ron la remit dans les bras de sa soeur et alla s'asseoire sur le lit, près de sa femme. Il caressa ses cheveux trempés et lui rendit un énorme sourire.

-Elle est magnifique, dit Harry.

-Oui, c'est tout le portrait de sa mère, dit Ron.

-Espérons juste que ses oreilles ne rougiront pas autant que celles de son père quand il est embarassé, dit Hermione en riant.

Harry et Ginny la suivirent dans son hilarité tandis que Ron boudait.

-Avez-vous trouvé un nom?

-May, dirent en coeur les nouveaux parents en choeur.

Tous sourirent et après avoir remit la petite dans les bras de sa mère, Harry et Ginny les félicitèrent et cette dernière dit:

-On a appelé maman, papa et les parents d'Hermione. Ils seront là demain avec le reste de la famille. On vous laisse maintenant, reposez-vous bien. À demain.

À demain, dit Hermione.

De nouveau seuls, ils s'extasièrent devant le poupon. La tête d'Hermione tomba sur l'épaule de son mari qui la tenait par la taille.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. À part la journée où je t'ai rencontrée.

-Es-tu fier de moi?

-Oh, oui! je suis même très fier de toi. Aujourd'hui, tu m'.as rendu l'homme plus heureux que la terre ait porté.

-Dire que voilà 10 mois, on se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi et Harry et Ginny tuaient ces mangemorts.

-Oui, heureusement qu'ils ne les ont pas laissé pourir là... Se faire enterrer, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils méritaient. Si ça n'avait été juste de moi, je les aurais jetés dans la geule du Calmar Géant.

-Ron! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareils devant notre fille.

-Très bien, je vais me taire.

-En tout cas, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de nommer Harry et Ginny comme parrain et marraine. Harry avait l'air si heureux et il a dit qu'il allait essayer d'être un aussi bon parrain que Sirius.

Leur visage s'assombri, mais ils retrouvèrent leur sourire en pensant à la promesse qu'ils avaient fait à leur meilleur ami. Ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre par la mort de Sirius, même si ça faisait très longtemps qu'il l'était. Et puis, c'était un jour heureux.

-Alors, si je t'en fait un autre aussi beau qu'elle l'est, tu vas me tuer? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

-Tu sais très bien, mon chéri, que je pourrais faire bien pire. Je pourrais très bien te jeter un sort pour que ce soit toi qui tombe enceinte.

Il avala de travers.

-Tu... tu ne ferais pas ça, dit-il, essayant de ne pas parraître apeuré.

-Tu pourrais être surpris.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle éclata de rire.. Elle l'embrassaétouffant ainsi la réplique qui allait sortir.

-Voyons, je plaisante, tu es beaucoup plus rapide que moi et puis, je serais prête à recommencer.

-Très bien, j'aurais des plans pour la semaine prochaine...

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Heureusement que la saison des sentiments est fini, parce que je serais en train de chanter en ce moment, je sens pleins d'émotions.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir, demain, toute la famille sera là pour vous voir, toutes les deux.

-Non, je veux la garder encore un peu.

Il la regarda, les yeux rmplient d'amour.

-Tiens.

Ron prit May dans ses bras et commença à lui chanter une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit (nda:il a déjà été petit?) Hermione sourit en le voyantémue. Elle avait toujours su qu'il ferait un bon père. Il semblait malhabile et ne chantait pas comme un dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon et sa voix était très reposante. Tellement reposante qu'Hermione s'endormi. Lorsque Ron se retourna, il la vit, sourit et lui chuchota:

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla déposer la petite, qui dormait aussi, dans son petit lit, près de celui de sa mère. Il se reposa ensuite sur la chaise tous près d'elles et les regarda jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne aussi.

Un ans plus tard...

Ding! Dong!

-Ron, tu veux aller ouvrir?

Du bruit venant de l'entré confirma à Hermione que Ron avait fait tomber la paterre près de la porte. Il poussa une série de jurons qu'on pouvait entendre dans toute la maison. On pouvait trè clairement entendre:

-Espèce d'imbécilité moldu... putain... de saloprie...

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Ce n'est pas un bon exemple à donner à May ça...

Fred et George entrèrent dans la maison.

-Vous pouvez bien parler, vous, et puis c'est quoi cette idée de passer par la porte, vous ne pouviez pas utilisé la cheminer, comme tout le monde?

-C'est papa. Il voulait que l'on essaie d'utiliser des moyens moldu, pour habituer May. Quelle banalité, un voiture qui ne vole pas et une porte, maintenant. Pffff...

-Ce n'est pas plus banal que de se cogner le gros orteille sur un poteau pour mettre des vêtements...

-On te l'a toujours dit que tu avais de trop grands pieds.

Ron grogna et ne les invita même pas à entrer, c'était déjà fait.

En moins d'une heure, toute la famille était réunis pour fêter May.

-Ouais, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que vous avez fait pour que tu sois aussi échevelé, Ron, quand on est rentré, dit Fred.

-J'espère que vous ne nous faites pas un nouvelle nièce, continua son jumeau.

Hermione et Ron rougirent.

-Fermez-la...

Avant que les jumeaux n'aient pu ajouter quelque chose, May tirait sur les pantalons de Ron.

-Pa-pa, papa... ca-eau...

Pouf! elle tomba sur les fesses.

-Viens ici, ma chérie, dit Ron.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir dans son siège, avec ses petites figurines de sorciers célèbres, dont celles de Harry, Ron et Hermione... Le rouquin se leva pour aller chercher son chaudron miniature, lorsqu'il failli piétiner un pauvre hibou qui semblait mal en point.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Oh! Il doit être gelé, par un temps pareil et il a l'air vieux.

Ça doit être ça que May disait plus tôt, quand elle parlait de cadeaux.

Le hibou tenait en son bec deux lettres adressées à Ron et Hermione.

"Chère Hermione Granger,

Nous avons la désagréable obligations de vous annoncer que les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall sont décédé voilà de cela quelques jours. Bien triste nouvelle qui engendre quelques changements. En effet, il n'y a plus de directeur, ni de directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Nous vous proposons le postre de directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. En espérant que vous accepterez notre offre.

Mes sincère remerciments

Seamus Finnigan

Ministre de la magie"

-Wouha! les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall sont décédés, et le ministre me demande de devenir professeure de métamorphose.

-Wouahou, c'est génial ça Herm', sauf pour Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Bah! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron? Tu n'es pas content pour ta femme? demanda Fred.

Georges arracha la lettre des mains de Ron qui ne bougeait pas, bouche bée. Harry songea irrésistiblement à la scène qui s'était passé lors de leur cinquième année. Ron avait appris qu'il était devenu préfet. Hermione la prti et lu à haute voix, apprenant en même temps que les autres la nouvelle plus que surprenante:

"Cher Ronald Weasley,

Nous avons la désagréable obligations de vous annoncer que les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall sont décédé voilà de cela quelques jours. Bien triste nouvelle qui engendre quelques changements. En effet, il n'y a plus de directeur, ni de directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Nous vous proposons le postre de directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En espérant que vous accepterez notre offre.

Mes sincère remerciments

Seamus Finnigan

Ministre de la magie"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Enfin! J'ai fini! Ok, vous pouvez m'envoyer des tomates si vous voulez, je sais que je l'ai fini de façon assez banale... je ne voulais pas faire de fin trop à l'eau de rose... mais comme je vous l'ai promis, j'ai fait un chapitre bonis, qui raconte la journée où Ron est partit en Amérique. C'est un chapitre classé R. Reviwez-moi pour me dire si vous le voulez et peutêtre que je ferai une suiteça dépends de vous.

Gros bizous à vous tous,

SoPhIaGrInT


End file.
